Peeves and the Imperius Curse
by tlemmens10
Summary: When Peeves gets his hands on a wand, he realizes that he could do much more with his pranks than he could before, especially if he uses the Imperius Curse on unsuspecting victims.
1. Prologue

Luna was rushing through the hallways of Hogwarts. She realized she had overslept herself and was going to miss out on Herbology. Apparently, nobody had bothered to wake her up, as many people thought she was a bit weird. Luna was never bothered by things like this and neither was she bothered now, but she knew it was important not to miss out on any of the classes in Hogwarts. She ran faster and reached the main floor. She then made her way towards the stone bridge. She was almost and the bridge when suddenly…

"BOO!" yelled Peeves who popped out from behind a nearby statue.

Luna dropped her books in surprise. Peeves started laughing while she picked up her books. Peeves started to fly in front of her.

"Oh, you should've seen the expression on your face. It was priceless." he laughed.

"I'm sure it was." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "And I'd love to stay for a chat, but I really have a class to go to."

She put the last book in her bag and made her way to the stone bridge while Peeves was still laughing. It was only when the poltergeist stopped laughing that he noticed something on the floor. He flew closer to examine the object, which turned out to be a wand. Luna's wand. Peeves realized that it must've fallen out Luna's pockets when scared her. Then suddenly, Peeves realized something. With no one around, he could pick up this wand and use it himself. The smile on his face turned into an evil grin when he realized the possibilities of what he could do with a wand. He could attack people by dropping stuff on them, or put their butts on fire or…he could use the Imperius Curse on them and let them obey him. Now, that last option seemed like a very enjoyable one.

Liking his own idea, Peeves quickly picked up the wand and quickly flew off to find someone to use the curse on.

He didn't know yet who his first victim was going to be, but he knew he was going to have a great time.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

After flying around through the castle for a while, Peeves flew past the Transfigurations class where he saw McGonagall teaching some Gryffindor students. As careful as possible Peeves made his way over to the classroom and managed to sneak inside when McGonagall turned her back to write something on the blackboard. He then quickly hid behind a dragon statue hanging on one of the walls. From his hiding place he looked down upon the students.

 _Maybe I should start with something easy, just to make sure this wand works for me,_ he thought.

He looked around the classroom and spotted Parvati and Lavender talking quietly to each other about something.

Peeves grinned, pointed the wand and quietly whispered: "Imperio."

Then suddenly, Parvati slapped Lavender in the face.

"Ow! Parvati, what are you doing?!" said Lavender, rubbing her cheek in pain.

Quickly Peeves lifted the spell again.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" said Parvati confused.

"You slapped me!" said Lavender.

"No, I didn't." said Parvati.

"Yes, you did!" said Lavender.

"STOP IT!" said McGonagall. "Look, I don't know why you did it, Miss Patil, but I clearly saw you slap Miss Brown in the face. I don't tolerate such behavior in my class."

Peeves then pointed his wand again and Hermione stood up from her desk and said very loudly: "YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION TO TALK TO US THAT WAY, YOU OLD WHORE!"

McGonagall turned to Hermione, surprised by this sudden reaction. Ron and Harry were looking at her in surprise too.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione? What are you doing?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at Ron in confusion: "Wh-What are you talking about? And why am I standing up?"

McGonagall approached Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I don't know what got into you, but I don't tolerate this kind of language in my classroom. Especially not from someone from Gryffindor." she said.

She wanted to continue her sentence, but Peeves interfered again and McGonagall continued: "Now, I could expect such language from Mr. Malfoy, as his ugly mother very clearly IS a whore."

Draco turned in anger to McGonagall.

"What did you say?!" he said angry. "What did you call my mother?"

"The truth needs to be said." said McGonagall, after which Peeves lifted the spell. He then watched the rest of the situation unfold."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER!" yelled Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't know what you're talking about. Now, stop yelling before I give you detention." said McGonagall.

"Stick that detention up your ass, Old Woman!" commented Draco.

"MR. MALFOY!" said McGonagall angry.

But Draco wasn't listening anymore. He stood up, kicked away his chair and made his way to the door of the classroom.

"WILL YOU SIT BACK DOWN, MR MALFOY?" said McGonagall.

But Draco ignored McGonagall and stuck his middle finger in the fair before leaving the classroom and slamming the door behind him.

"I'll talk with the headmaster about his behavior." said McGonagall. Then she looked back at the other students: "However, that doesn't mean you two don't get detention, Mrs Granger and Mrs Patil."

"But…I didn't do anything." said Parvati.

"I did nothing either." said Hermione.

"I'm afraid you did," whispered Ron quietly. "Harry and I heard you call McGonagall an old whore."

Harry nodded.

"I would never say such a thing." said Hermione, shocked by what she just heard.

"Enough!" said McGonagall. "No more arguing. You two were rude and you will be punished for it. Tonight, you two will come to my office and we'll discuss the detention."

A few minutes later, the class was finished and when the other students went out, Peeves snuck out as well, without being seen. He flew off, seeing what more chaos he could cause.


End file.
